


When I First Met You

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Horns, M/M, Qunari, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saemus meets Ashaad for the first time on the coast.  They strike up more of a connection than he would have thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I First Met You

It wasn’t that hard to slip out from under his father’s nose and the watchful eyes of his guards. Saemus had been doing it for years and he knew he’d continue to do it for as long as he had to. He hated his position and hated the way people treated him, like he was made of glass or if they raised their voice to him he would have them killed or something equally ridiculous. Saemus wanted to be treated like a normal person, he wanted people to acknowledge his talents because they were impressed, not because they were in awe of his status. A status he ONLY had because of his father. A status he didn’t want.  
  
When he slipped away he could never stay in Kirkwall since people would recognize him and tell his father he was out and about. So Saemus always put on a cloak with a hood that obscured his features and left for the Wounded Coast where he knew he wouldn’t be bothered. His father hated it when he came down to the coast, saying it was too dangerous. Saemus knew OF the dangers and was careful but he’d never run into problems before. He’d never even run into another living soul.  
  
As his feet sank slightly into the sand with each step he took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air and pushed down the hood of his cloak. It was a few hours before dusk and the sky was starting to turn ever so slightly red. Beautiful. Saemus walked to the edge of a small cliff on the pathway and crouched down to carefully lower himself down closer to the actual shore. The tide was out and he liked to see if anything interesting was left on the short expanse of beach. Much of the Wounded Coast was just steep cliffs and rocks but Saemus had managed to find this little place.  
  
He picked along through the sand trying to keep his thoughts away from the pressures of his real life, wishing there was some way to escape them…somewhere he could… who was that on the end of the beach? Saemus stopped in his tracks as he noticed he wasn’t alone…oh…a Qunari! He was actually standing at the very edge of the beach on a large incline that let him see the surrounding area and he was busying sketching on a large sheet of parchment.  
  
Saemus knew what his father would say, “Get away at once! The Qunari are barbarians!”  
  
So he did the opposite. Not wanting to startle the Qunari (Saemus could not tell if he’d noticed him or not, his face was like stone) he called out to him, “Hello!” and waved his arm.  
  
The Qunari paused in his sketching, glanced over at Saemus briefly, then got back to his work. Well it could have been a worse reaction. Undeterred Saemus made his way down the beach and started up the incline on his hands and knees to keep from sliding back down, “What…ah… huff… what are you doing?”  
  
The Qunari looked at Saemus as he got to his feet and almost seemed like he was raising one eyebrow but that could have been a trick of the light. His eyes went back to his work. Saemus shifted slightly and cleared his throat, “Uh, my name is Saemus.”  
  
There was some more silence. Saemus was thinking of just slinking away in defeat when the Qunari said in a deep rumbling voice, “You may call me Ashaad.”  
  
Saemus perked up immediately and sat on a nearby rock, “Ashaad…” he liked the sound of the name on his tongue. It sounded so… exotic…  
  
Honestly he’d always been interested in the Qunari since they’d landed on their shores. Saemus thought they were being treated unfairly by the people and wanted to learn more but finding a Qunari outside their little compound was hard… finding one that would talk almost impossible. So Saemus had watched and observed from afar…until today… oh god what should he ask? What should he say? He didn’t want this Ashaad to get fed up with him…  
  
“So…” he stood up on his rock so he was just tall enough to see what the Qunari was sketching, it looked like the coast line… he was making a map, “What are you making a map for?”  
  
Ashaad continued his work but instead of staying silent, as Saemus had kind of expected, he answered, “The Arishok sent me to fulfill this task, I am a scout, it is my job to know everything about the area and to pass that information along.”  
  
“We have maps at the keep,” said Saemus.  
  
“The Arishok would not trust a map not drawn by one of his own,” said Ashaad in his monotone voice.  
  
Saemus wasn’t sure how to carry a conversation with a Qunari… and Ashaad wasn’t giving him any facial cues to go off of. However the fact that he WAS talking gave him some hope. Saemus started talking slowly about some of the things they had in the keep alongside maps and then slowly started to transition to his OWN life… his frustrations over his situation and his father and why he was on the coast in the first place. Ashaad was either an amazing listener or tuning him out completely. Saemus almost didn’t care one way or the other because it felt so good to get this stuff off his chest.  
  
“It is getting dark.”  
  
Saemus fell silent as he realized with some shock that he’d probably been talking for over an hour, “I…I guess I should… get back…” he said reluctantly. He didn’t want to leave the Qunari so soon.  
  
“It is dangerous in your city at dark,” said Ashaad, “I have a camp you may stay at for the night.”  
  
Saemus slid off his rock and ran after Ashaad as the Qunari walked away without looking back. His legs were long and muscular beneath his tight leather leggings and Saemus had to jog just to keep up with him. He knew he wasn’t very tall to begin with but Ashaad made him feel just miniscule in comparison. Yet despite his size Ashaad moved silently and gracefully… Saemus wanted to be like that.  
  
The camp the Qunari was staying at was very simple, little more than a single small tent and a fire pit with old coals inside it. Clearly Ashaad had been on the coast for more than a few days. Ashaad indicated he should sit on one of the big logs around the fire pit before he walked back into the darkness after setting down his map and tools. Saemus picked up the parchment and marvelled at how beautiful the map actually looked. Every little detail filled in with a precision he knew the maps in the Keep could never match.  
  
Ashaad returned with his arms full of wood and Saemus watched as he went down on one knee and set up the fire. The muscles in his broad back shifting under his grey skin, the red paint slashing beautiful lines and patterns over his body that Saemus could not tear his eyes away from. With the fire blazing Ashaad took a seat across from Saemus and looked into his eyes with a gaze that held no doubt or fear…and Saemus felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
“Can you tell me about the Qun?” he asked a little breathlessly, suddenly aching to know as much as he possibly could about the Qunari, about Ashaad who not once had treated him like less of a person or like some kind of god.  
  
“Why do you want to know?” asked Ashaad, his bottomless gaze seeming to swallow Saemus whole.  
  
“I have just…heard about it, around the city,” admitted Saemus, having to tear his eyes away at last or risk drowning, “People are saying…things… but I want to hear the truth.”  
  
“The Qun is truth,” said Ashaad, “You would probably not understand it.”  
  
“Will you tell me anyway?” asked Saemus, glancing up again into Ashaad’s stoic face.  
  
The Qunari shifted in his seat and gave Saemus a slightly appraising look… before giving him a short nod, “Very well, I will speak of what I can to you.”  
  
Saemus listened eagerly, amazed at just how much the Qun controlled in Ashaad’s life… it WAS his life. It was beautiful… he was so sure of everything… so sure of the Qun. Saemus felt like he’d never been sure of anything in his entire life and to hear this Qunari describe such peace and knowing exactly what was expected of him…  
  
“What happens if you fail or don’t follow the Qun?” asked Saemus, holding his hands close to the fire as he shivered lightly, he hadn’t dressed to stay the night on the Wounded Coast.  
  
“Death,” said Ashaad simply, as if it were nothing to be worried about.  
  
“Wh-what if the Qun asks of you something impossible?” whispered Saemus.  
  
Ashaad gave him a look that Saemus could not decipher… perhaps it was almost an indulgent smile if the Qunari COULD smile, “The Qun asks what it will of you, but it never asks anything impossible. If you fail it is not because you could not complete the task, it is because you did not try hard enough.”  
  
“O-oh…” Saemus yawned widely and rubbed his eyes, “I see…” God he was so tired… how late was it? All he knew was that it was completely dark outside…  
  
“You don’t see,” said Ashaad as he got to his feet, “But it is okay, I think someday you will,” he walked over and scooped Saemus into his strong arms before walking to the little tent.  
  
“You think?” muttered Saemus, resting his cheek against Ashaad’s muscular chest, hardly able to keep his eyes open.  
  
“You are trying, the Qun appreciates those who respect it and wish to learn…” Ashaad’s voice was so deep… oddly soothing despite how much it resembled a growl… Saemus fell asleep before they even got into the tent. He’d never felt safer.  
  
The next morning he woke up wrapped in thick furs and completely alone. For a brief moment he was confused but last nights events came back to him quickly and relaxed, taking a deep breath of what had to be Ashaad’s scent. Light filtered dully through the white canvass of the tent, letting Saemus know it was pretty late in the morning… his father was probably beside himself with worry… but he really didn’t want to leave the warmth of the furs. Or Ashaad’s company…wherever he was at the moment.  
  
Saemus realized though that if he stayed out much longer his father would send guards and if they saw him with Ashaad… they might think the Qunari was hurting him. He didn’t want to cause trouble for him… with that thought in mind Saemus threw back the furs and crawled out of the tent, shivering lightly at the cool morning air that brushed through his hair and over his skin as he stood up. Surprisingly Ashaad was not on the coast but sitting down on one of the logs, “You sleep for a long time,” he said without turning around to face Saemus.  
  
“Sorry,” said Saemus, “I hope I didn’t…annoy you, Ashaad.”  
  
Ashaad got to his feet and finally turned to face Saemus, “No, it is fine.”  
  
Saemus couldn’t help but smile as he adjusted his rumpled clothes, “I have to go back now but… will you be out here a little longer?”  
  
“There is much of the coast I have no mapped,” said Ashaad.  
  
Saemus thought he was getting a little bit better at understanding his new Qunari friend, “Then I’ll be back as soon as I can… Ashaad.”  
  
Ashaad gave him a small incline of the head, “Saemus.”  
  
He was grinning the entire way home. Though it faded when his furious father intercepted him on his way to his rooms, “Where have you BEEN?!” he yelled as Saemus frowned and lowered his hood.  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
His father looked like he was about to yell again, but instead sighed and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, “Saemus… I was young once too… I understand you want to be out alone but… do you have to wander off without telling me where you are going or what you are doing? And then to stay out all night… I was worried sick…”  
  
Saemus felt a little bad… but only a little. His father just didn’t understand, “Sorry…”  
  
His father seemed to understand it was less than sincere, “Please don’t do it again, I don’t want to lose you…” Saemus looked up as his father cupped his face in his hands, “You know I love you, right, son?”  
  
“Yes, father,” murmured Saemus, clasping the back of his father’s neck and looking into his eyes.  
  
“Hmmm…good,” Saemus let his father kiss him on the forehead and then made a big show of yawning.  
  
“I should get some rest…” he said, pulling back from his father and stretching. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his father, he did, a lot, but Saemus had a lot on his mind and wanted to be left alone.  
  
“Very well, get some rest but after that I want you shadowing me a bit today, you have to be ready to pick things up when I’m gone!” His father ruffled his hair and then walked off, leaving Saemus frowning behind him. He was never going to be a Viscount. Ever.  
  
Saemus entered his rooms and shut and bolted the door but he didn’t sleep. Instead he planned. There had to be a better way than just sneaking out without a word… some way where his father wouldn’t worry but he could still spend his evenings and nights with Ashaad…there was still so much to learn about the ways of Qunari!  
  
Before too long he thought he had a pretty good plan.  
  
“There you are, Saemus,” said his father as he slipped into his office, “Please take a seat as I meet to hear today’s problems…are you okay?”  
  
“Y-yes, f-f-father,” said Saemus, holding himself tightly and acting as if he were trying to repress shivers, “J-Just c-cold is all…” he took his seat and the scribe sitting next to him eyed him suspiciously and shifted away a little. Saemus coughed into his hand and his father leaned over in his own chair to get a closer look at him, “Father I’m f-fine!”  
  
“You look flushed.”  
  
Probably from all the running Saemus had done earlier.  
  
“No I don’t.”  
  
“And sweaty…”  
  
Running… so much running… this had better work.  
  
“S-sir… he’s got… on his neck…!” The scribe was on his feet and pressed against the wall.  
  
Several little red dots that crawled up from under his collar. Paint. They didn’t know that though. All they saw was the highly contagious disease that was ravaging the poor in Kirkwall at the moment. It was miserable but Saemus didn’t think anyone had died from it which was why he’d picked it. He’d get left alone and his father wouldn’t send in every healing in the land to look at him for fear of him dying.  
  
“By the Maker!” His father was on his feet immediately and dragging Saemus from the room, “This is why you shouldn’t go out and about alone!” Saemus held back a smile by coughing into his hand.  
  
“I didn’t know, father!”  
  
“I need to get you a healer, stay in your room and-“  
  
“Wait!” Saemus pulled away from his father quickly as they entered his room, “No healer! I’ll be fine! What if the healer gets it and spreads it to more people? And you could get it! You should go! You should go before you catch it!”  
  
“But Saemus…” his father did look a little nervous abut catching what Saemus had, but it was obviously warring with worry.  
  
“It’s not fatal, father,” said Saemus, “And I could use this time to, er, think and reflect on what it means to be a Viscount.”  
  
Please leave please leave please leave.  
  
“Alright… if you insist…” said his father slowly, “I’ll have the staff leave your food outside your door if you’re hungry…” He didn’t look convinced but Saemus hoped that would pass.  
  
“Thank you, father, I… I should sleep some more…” When the door finally closed Saemus let out a relieved breath and hurriedly went to wash off the paint around his neck. Now he could spend time with Ashaad without worrying so much about his father sending out a search party for him. Before he left he bolted his door and then was out the window wearing a different cloak and hood and some of his least regal clothing.  
  
Ashaad did not seem surprised to find Saemus showing up again on the coast while he continued to work on his maps for the Arishok. They talked while he worked, well, Saemus talked while he worked and Ashaad listened free of judgement, only occasionally saying something when Saemus asked him a question. Never before had he felt so comfortable around someone, Saemus had heard many horrible things about the Qunari… but they weren’t true, couldn’t be true. Ashaad was showing him that.  
  
“So…what does the Qun say about love?” asked Saemus curiously as they went back to Ashaad’s camp.  
  
Ashaad just gave him what could only be described as the Qunari version of a weird look, and Saemus immediately felt like he’d said something wrong, “I do not think you would understand,” was all Ashaad said. Saemus followed Ashaad the rest of the way in embarrassed silence.  
  
“Go get some wood,” said Ashaad as he walked over to his sparse belongings in the campsite (all of it seemed to either be for his map making or for the care of his leather and sword).  
  
“What…oh…oh! Okay!” Saemus had never had someone tell him to do menial labor before, it was normally done for him. However he was more than happy to prove he could be of use and wanted to please his new friend. He found driftwood close to the campsite and tried to carry as much as he could but it was pathetic to the load he’d seen Ashaad carrying the night before. The Qunari made no comment as Saemus set down the wood but looked at him expectantly.  
  
Saemus just looked back at him, confused.  
  
“Can you not start a fire?” asked Ashaad with a bit of his own confusion.  
  
“Oh, uh,” Saemus looked down at his pathetic pile of wood, “I’ve never… actually tried… but…maybe you could teach me?”  
  
Ashaad nodded shortly, “If you are willing to learn… it is a good skill to have, I am surprised you cannot do it. Do humans not need to start fires?”  
  
Saemus blushed lightly as Ashaad hovered close to him as his hands were guided through the motions, “Well, we do but… I never have.”  
  
“You are willing to learn though,” said Ashaad as he helped Saemus build up a fire.  
  
Later as they sat on the logs around the fire Ashaad asked HIM a question, which was a first, “Why did you inquire about love?”  
  
Oh god Saemus wished he’d never said anything, “I didn’t mean to offend,” he said quickly, “I mean, if you do not feel love then-“  
  
“You think me unfeeling?” interrupted Ashaad, frowning.  
  
“N-no!” said Saemus quickly, getting the feeling he was digging himself a deeper hole, “I mean- I- well what I meant was-” Ashaad was silent as he babbled and finally Saemus shut up as well, shoulders slouching.  
  
“I feel,” said Ashaad after a moment of silence, “We love…but it is not the same for us as it is for humans. You humans make it complicated.”  
  
“But it is complicated,” chimed in Saemus.  
  
Ashaad just shook his head, but he did not try to convince Saemus otherwise nor argue him over to his side. The silence they sat in was rather companionable after that. Finally Saemus could not smother a yawn, “You are tired,” said Ashaad.  
  
“A little,” admitted Saemus.  
  
“Then you should sleep.”  
  
Saemus wanted to protest, he wanted to spend more time with Ashaad and going to sleep meant he’d have to leave in the morning… but he was exhausted… Ashaad got to his feet and pulled Saemus to his feet, leading him to the tent with a big hand at the small of his back, “What about you?”  
  
“Sleep, Saemus,” said Ashaad.  
  
Saemus liked the sound of his name on the Qunari’s lips and quickly got into the tent before Ashaad could see the stupid grin on his face. Deciding to be a little more comfortable he stripped off his cloak, belt and shirt before folding them up in the far corner of the little tent. The furs stacked on the floor of the tent were just as comfortable as Saemus remembered them being, though not quite as warm. He wondered, as he slipped off, where Ashaad was sleeping…  
  
Sometime later Saemus felt more than heard someone enter the tent. He wasn’t really awake nor really asleep, somewhere between. It was nice actually. The furs shifted and he found himself more or less engulfed by a larger body that immediately warmed him up all over. Ashaad… Saemus smiled as the enormous Qunari settled on his side beside him, one arm wrapping around him to hold him close. Then he fell asleep again to the feeling of a broad chest moving against his back with every breath Ashaad took.  
  
When he woke up though, he was alone again in the furs. Saemus thought maybe he’d only dreamed of Ashaad joining him… if it weren’t for the warmth left in the furs and Ashaad’s distinct smell surrounding him. Saemus wondered if maybe he was getting a little TOO attached to Ashaad… some of the feelings he was developing felt like more than just friendship…and in such a short period of time too.  
  
Saemus left the tent pulling on cloak and said his farewells to Ashaad.  
  
He was back by the evening though.  
  
His fake sickness was working wonders, and when people asked why he was so quiet he just told them he was sleeping a lot, putting on his best miserable voice. He devoured the food left outside his door even if it was cold and spent his nights with Ashaad, listening to tales of the Qun and what Ashaad thought of Kirkwall and how the Qunari lived and all sorts of things that made Saemus ache for everything the Qun offered…and Ashaad.  
  
Saemus could not tear his eyes away from the way the paint on his body highlighted every muscle…the way they slid under Ashaad’s skin as he did even the most menial of tasks. Saemus had taken to forcing himself to stay awake at night so he could savor the feeling of Ashaad laying against him. He wondered if Ashaad felt any of the same ways… or if the Qunari felt nothing at all for him.  
  
One night he worked up the courage to ask, “Can I… touch your horns?” He’d wanted to for awhile now… just to see what they felt like…  
  
Ashaad said nothing, but he did lower his head slightly. Saemus moved forward and ran his fingertips over the horns that curled close to Ashaad’s head. They were rough and cooler than skin…and they felt tough and when he touched the tip of one he noticed it was rather sharp. Ashaad said nothing, did nothing, as Saemus’ hands moved from his horns to his white hair which was a little coarse. He wanted to let his hand move down further over Ashaad’s neck and shoulders, over the corded muscles in his arms and down his chest… but pulled his hand away instead, “Th-thanks,” he said, holding his wrist as if needing to restrain his own rebellious touch.  
  
“You are curious,” was all Ashaad said.  
  
Back at home his sickness excuse was starting to wear off. Saemus simply couldn’t stay sick forever. He supposed he’d have to just get a little bit more picky with when he left to visit Ashaad. The first time he was forced to stay home and sleep in his own bed was awful… he missed the weight of Ashaad against him and the sound of his breathing… his bed was bigger than the entire tent and he found himself craving the simple furs and Ashaad’s powerful arm around his chest.  
  
Saemus couldn’t stay away for more than a night. He left after telling his father he was going to bed and practically ran all the way to the coast, knowing it was dangerous to travel this late but feeling like he had no choice. If his father found out…well… he’d tell him the truth. There was nothing wrong with getting to know their Qunari neighbors, surely better understanding would help end much of their conflict.  
  
Ashaad seemed genuinely surprised to see him that night, “It is late,” he said, “Did you travel through Kirkwall at night?”  
  
Saemus put his hands on his knees as he panted for breath, “It’s…not…a problem…ah… Maker… hff…”  
  
“Why did you deem this necessary?” asked Ashaad, getting to his feet and moving over to put his hands on Saemus’ shoulders to force him, gently, to stand up straight.  
  
“I…” Saemus stared into his unreadable violet eyes and swallowed. How could he explain this to Ashaad? “I just… miss you,” he admitted slowly, knowing truth would be valued over lies, “I… like you.”  
  
“You…like me…” said Ashaad slowly, frowning lightly though he did not let go of Saemus’ shoulders, “So you would risk yourself to see me.”  
  
“Yes,” said Saemus, “And I couldn’t sleep last night… without… you…” he could feel himself blushing brightly and was glad of the darkness.  
  
“So you did not sleep last night?” queried Ashaad after a moment, “At all?”  
  
“No…” Saemus wondered if Ashaad was going to ask him to leave…  
  
“Then you should sleep now, as a human you are weak and need the rest,” said Ashaad, leading Saemus to the tent.  
  
“So you don’t mind that I… like you?” asked Saemus, shocked at Ashaad’s reaction and both irritated and touched at his words. He wasn’t weak…  
  
Ashaad lightly gripped Saemus’ chin and forced their eyes to meet, “You think me unfeeling?” he asked quietly, so softly the crackling of the fire nearly drowned him out.  
  
“No,” whispered Saemus.  
  
This time Ashaad followed him into the tent and lay down with him under the furs, hands on either side of Saemus’ head as he clutched at Ashaad’s muscular arms. The air felt different, charged… it made the hair on the back of Saemus’ neck stand on end and his toes curl. All that power and muscle directly above him, those intense eyes staring down at him… Ashaad’s face was stoic but it was not emotionless. Saemus reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the jutting cheekbone and the strong jawline under his hand, “Would you fuck me tonight?” asked Saemus quietly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
“If you want me to,” said Ashaad.  
  
“I do…” Saemus cupped the back of Ashaad’s head and urged him down so he could press their lips together. The Qunari responded appropriately by letting their mouths move and brush together, though he seemed to be letting Saemus lead entirely. Ashaad’s lips were thin but oddly talented, Saemus wondered who else he had done this to… almost hesitantly he let his tongue brush along Ashaad’s lips and groaned as it was sucked into the Qunari’s mouth. When Saemus had to pull back for hair he found he was clutching one of Ashaad’s horns tightly and wishing for the Quanri to be just a little more forward.  
  
“I won’t break… if you get a little rougher,” said Saemus, hands roaming along the strong shoulders and over the bits of Ashaad’s back he could reach. He was just so BIG…  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Saemus gasped as Ashaad’s mouth covered his own again, but this time the Qunari was definitely in charge, devouring Saemus’s lips and tongue before biting down his neck until Saemus’ shirt got in the way, “Ohhhh Maker!” He arched as surprisingly nimble fingers removed his shirt and cloak, “Ashaad, wait… Ashaad I want…” Saemus pushed himself up and got the Qunari to sit on his knees. He wanted to run HIS mouth over Ashaad’s skin… and other places. As he licked over the skin of Ashaad’s neck he moaned as one of the Qunari’s big hands cupped the back of his head lightly, fingers shifting in his black hair.  
  
Ashaad did not groan or shift but Saemus did not mind, if the Qunari didn’t want to do this he wouldn’t. While his mouth nibbled and tasted Ashaad’s collarbone his hands rubbed over every muscle he could touch, trying to commit them to memory. Maybe this would help him sleep alone at night. When his fingers met the brim of Ashaad’s pants he paused and glanced up, waiting to see if he could go further… the Qunari did nothing but brush his fingers through Saemus’ hair. That had to be a yes.  
  
Moving back slightly he almost hesitently worked on the ties of Ashaad’s pants, wondering what a Qunari would look like naked… his mouth went dry when he saw the size of Ashaad’s cock… even flaccid it was huge, “Ohhh…” Saemus reached into the other man’s pants and gripped him, feeling the weight of him in his palm as he started to stroke. Finally Ashaad made a sound, a small grunt as his hand clenched ever so slightly in Saemus’ hair.  
  
Encouraged by his rection Saemus bent down and lightly licked over the head, pleased to hear a small breathless groan. He had to have more from the silent Qunari. Saemus encouraged Ashaad to sit with his legs spread so he could lay out between them, tugging down the leather pants so he could more comfortably suck him into his mouth. The girth stretched his lips as he sucked and bobbed his head over as much as he could, hands rubbing and stroking over what he could not slurp up. Ashaad’s noises were all subtle, small, and infrequent…and Saemus ate them up, each one going straight to his own cock which was hard and aching in his pants.  
  
He sucked and lavished attention over the Qunari’s cock, loving the way it swelled under his tongue and hands and when he tasted the first drop of bitter precum he shuddered and groaned around the flesh that was making his jaw ache. How this would fit inside him he didn’t know, all Saemus knew was he wanted it.  
  
The hand resting on his head tightened it’s grip and Saemus found Ashaad pulling him off his cock, “Hey…” he wiped some drool off his chin and glanced up into Ashaad’s eyes, “I could have kept going.”  
  
Ashaad just pulled him into a kiss and Saemus sighed against his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, legs coming up to straddle the Qunari’s hips. His breath stuttered as he felt that big cock pressed against his stomach, imaging it sliding into him… “Ashaad…” he whimpered against the giant’s lips as those big hands ran up and down his back. Despite being so big and powerful the Qunari was gentle with him…  
  
“Lay back,” ordered Ashaad, “Take off your pants.”  
  
Saemus did as he was told, watching Ashaad slip out of the tent as he pulled his pants off. He was a little nervous but trusted Ashaad not to hurt him, and he wanted this… more than anything he’d wanted in his entire life. Saemus sat up on his elbows as Ashaad entered the tent again, something clutched in one of his big fists but Saemus’ eyes were drawn instead to the cock between Ashaad’s legs, he was unable to look away… Ashaad did not seem to mind his gaze and he settled on his knees between Saemus’ legs, pulling them up and over his shoulders.  
  
He did not ask if Saemus was sure, he did not question his resolve, Ashaad said nothing as he poured the oil he’d grabbed over his fingers and trickled some between his ass cheeks so it coated his tight hole. Saemus sucked in a breath as the fingers rubbed over him, his hands clenching in the furs below him as slowly one thick finger pushed it’s way inside him.  
  
“Relax,” murmured Ashaad in his deep calm voice.  
  
Saemus took several deep breaths and turned his eyes on the canvas of the tent, biting his bottom lip as the finger pushed further into him. Like in everything else Ashaad did not hurt him despite it being potentially easy to do. He moved slow and waited for Saemus to adjust before pushing in more fingers. Before too long Saemus’ waning erection had returned and was leaking all over his belly, “Please, enough… just… I’m ready…!” he begged, wanting something more than fingers filling him up.  
  
“You must learn to be patient,” said Ashaad as he scissored the three fingers he had inside Saemus’ body.  
  
“A-Aah! Pleeeaase…!” Saemus thought he might explode if he didn’t get Ashaad inside him right at that moment.  
  
Ashaad almost seemed to smile. Almost. Maybe. It may have just been a trick of the shadows flickering about in the tent from the dull light of the fire behind them, “Very well,” his three oil-slickened fingers pulled out of Saemus one by one and he groaned at how empty he felt… but knew something better was to come. The Qunari let Saemus’ legs fall to his waist and moved up his body so he was resting on his elbows right over him, looking down into face as he pressed the head of his cock up against Saemus’ hole.  
  
“You are a strange human,” murmured Ashaad, almost to himself. Saemus hardly heard, he was busy clutching at Ashaad’s shoulders and squeezing his legs around his hips, begging for him to just push forward and take him. He’d never felt so hot before, never been so hard and aching for someone’s touch. Finally Ashaad slowly pushed forward, his prick stretching Saemus and forcing out a small pained noise even as his legs squeezed the Qunari and encouraged him to continue. It wasn’t that bad… and he liked the feeling of the giant laying over him, making him sweat with his heat.  
  
“Ohhh Maker yess,” hissed Saemus, toes curling in delight as Ashaad finally pushed into him all the way. The Qunari only waited a little before starting to rock his hips, slowly at first but picking up spead as Saemus relaxed around him. Even his fucking was carefully controlled, a strong contrast to Saemus who writhed shamelessly under him, begging for more and crying out in pleasure every time that cock rubbed against that little place inside him that made him see stars.  
  
“Ashaad…Ashaad…Ashaad!” Saemus chanted the Qunari’s name like a prayer, hands moving up to clutch at the horns curling from his forehead. He like how they felt against his palm and the way tugging on them made Ashaad growl under his breath.  
  
The sensations and feelings that coursed through his body were overwhelming him, like being stuck on the beach as the tide rushed in over his head. However in this case drowning was nothing but pleasurable, he welcomed each wave as it crashed over him. Saemus was so close to coming and he hadn’t been touched even once. He tugged on the horns in his hands again and let out a long moan of pleasure as his cock twitched and drooled stick precum over his belly.  
  
Ashaad was panting lightly over him, his muscles sliding under his skin as he thrust into Saemus again and again, a small groan leaving his lips sometimes and feeding Saemus’ desire for him. “I’m so close,” he moaned, hands finally letting go of the Qunari’s horns to slide down his neck and over his shoulders, “A little more…!” With a growl that shot through him like lightening, Ashaad thrust in all the way and gave his hip this peculiar little roll and… Saemus arched as best he could under the Qunari and came…hard. His nails dug into grey and red skin as he shot his hot come between their bodies, rolling his hips desperately as Ashaad began to move again. The pleasure almost blinded him, a heat that was as intense as it was short.  
  
When it was over he lay limp under Ashaad as the big man thrust into him a few more times before coming with a small noise of pleasure, brows contracting as his eyes shut tightly. So far the most expressive he’d gotten around Saemus. He filled him up with spunk and then sighed, pulling out and laying on his side to pull Saemus against his chest, “Sleep.”  
  
The Qunari pulled the furs back over them and Saemus smiled and pressed close to his chest, trying to catch his breath and settle down. Finally as he began to cool and the sleepless night started to catch up to him he yawned and shut his eyes. Saemus had never been happier than he was wrapped in Ashaad’s embrace at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ygal  
> Written Oct 14, 2011


End file.
